Mutt
by Sakura Sky
Summary: She is what most people call a mutt, which is a dirty word meaning mixed-breed. Her Father was a Inu-Youkai , and her mother was a wolf demon, so she is a wolf-dog by birth. Now she's got to save the world and find her place in it. Her name? Kagome. Kag?


Mutt

Okay people, just to get this straight Kuz chapter 6 is coming out soon, and I'm also working on about 3 other stories, all better than the ones I've got posted.

Here's the Sum. for this story...

**Long Summary:** She is what most people call a mutt, which is a dirty word meaning mixed-breed. Her Father was a respectable Inu-Youkai or Dog Demon, and her mother was an honorable wolf demon, so she is a wolf-dog, by birth. As a child, no one cared for her after her parents death, so as to escape ridicule, she never associated with anyone, the only exception being her best friend Sango. Now though, she must team up with an entire group of people, to save the world from the next Apocalypse. Her name? Kagome.

OHOHOHO! Scary--scary!! Now all I gotta do is write the story! HEH!

She lived in a place, that most would consider to be a paradise. Crystal clear water ran in torrents down a high rock, creating a waterfall, little fish, frogs and even some ducks swam gleefully in the small pool below that, and there were so many beautiful plants. One even had red petals lined in navy blue.

Of course, the woman-child who lived there was a piece of work herself.

She had the darkest shade of sapphire for eyes, pink rosy cheeks, and hair as black as a Raven's wings. But, it was not only her appearance that made her a most extravagant thing.

There was also her personality.

She was quite a kind girl, she loved to be silly, playing with her friends was a most treasured past time, and she longed for a good adventure. She was quite a fine woman. And every fine woman deserves a fine name. Hers, was Kagome.

But the sad thing was, no one knew **any** of **this** information, they all thought she was a monster, they being both humans and demons that were one-breed bred. Well, with the exception of the one true friend Kagome had, the only one who excepted her for what she was... a mixed breed demon, and in her case, a wolf-dog.

Also known as a mutt, as most had chosen to address her by since her parents had died 11 years ago. It was a most rude way of saying it, but she did not wish to fight, in hopes that one day, they would realize their mistake, and finally except her just as Sango had.

Sango, was the name of Kagome's best and only friend. The two had been friends since Sango was eight, and Kagome was seven, only a year after her parents death. The two had come together, with a sort of 'Save you--Save you back' kind of thing, and it was not long after that, did the two become friends. Quite a strange friendship it was though.

What was so strange about it, was that Kagome was a demon, and Sango was a demon-slayer. Well, a slayer in training when they met, for Sango was too young to be a true slayer at that time, as fighting demons was quite the dangerous job.

But nonetheless, they excepted each other, and for that reason, they became friends.

It was Sango, who found and gave this miniature paradise to Kagome, and it was Kagome, who saved Sango from a horrific death.

Kagome staggered up the hill, her kill hanging limply on her shoulder. This brute had been tough to kill, but it was worth it. Tomorrow was Sango's birthday, and this year, like all the other ones, Kagome volunteered to bring the food. So, tonight, she had to ready the meal, by cooking it over night, and adding the finishing touch in the morning.

Finally, she reached the top of the hill, looked around her to make sure no one was watching, then jumped through a hole in the ground that was hidden by some brush.

When here feet touched the ground, Kagome sniffed the air to make sure she was the only one in her home, and then she proceeded toward her fire, that was stoned in by a large circle of bricks.

Carefully, Kagome lowered the large boar to the ground, and picked up her poking stick, that she used to work with the fire. Quickly, she started a fire, by rubbing two jagged rocks together, and letting the sparks catch onto the wood she'd lain out earlier that morning.

It wasn't long before a big bright fire was raging, controlled only because it was contained within a certain amount of space. Kagome watched it for a few fleeting moments, then stood, and walked over to the pond below the waterfall. There, she sat.

Her blue eyes stared down to the depths of the pond, being able to see the bottom, even though it was dark in the cave, because of her demon abilities.

She watched as the fish swam around, in an endless trip through the water, seeing as how then were never able to do any other movement,** but** swim.

After an hour of watching the fish swim, the frogs gurgle at each other, and the small ducklings trying to bite each other's tails off, she stood and checked on her boar. It smelled delicious. After poking the meat to test it, she deduced it needed about four more hours, before it was ready.

She then turned to her futon, which laid alone on a bare wall. It looked welcoming, after her long hunt, but, she couldn't risk the meat burning while she slept. So, she decided to just sit next to the fire and watch the flames rise and fall, flicker and disappear. After about a three and a half hours, Kagome began to drift off to sleep, but was abruptly awoken by they smell of cooked meat.

Her nose sniffed in again, and Kagome's mouth began to water. It smelled so good, and she hadn't eaten **all** day!! As if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly. And soon after, a slight pain of hunger shot through her belly.

"OOh!" Kagome moaned. If there was one thing she hated, it was being hungry, in the presence of an untouchable meal. Her stomach grumbled again.

Glaring at her stomach, Kagome hurriedly put out the fire, and laid the meat on a stone that she used for this particular situation. It would cool the meat, just enough, and at the same time keep it warm enough to eat the next day.

Kagome, satisfied that she had done everything right, laid her stiff form onto the futon, her consciousness lost before her eyes even closed.

**Next Day: 5:00 in the evening**

Sango paced near the gates. Where was she? Her other guests had already arrived, and it was time to start the celebration, and you can't have a celebration without food right?

"Kagome you chikuso baka!! Where are you!?!?" Sango suddenly screeched, the frustration too great for her to handle any longer.

"Sango, dearest, there's no need to get violent. I've been waiting for you to acknowledge my presence for the last fifteen minutes, and had you been more calm, would have done so quickly." a certain familiar voice said from behind the Taijia.

Sango swung around to face the culprit, and smiled widely when she saw the one person she'd hoped to, a large boar hanging over her shoulder.

"Kagome-Chan!! Oh, I'm so happy you're here!! Have you really been waiting for fifteen minutes?!" Sango asked in a rush.

"Aa.." Kagome answered softly, expertly sidestepping Sango's fist as it came toward her face.

"Then why did you leave me standing here?!!?" her friend screamed angrily.

Again Sango swung her fist, and soon, the pair had forgotten the boar, which laid in a heap on the grass, and were playfully sparring with each other, but to others, they were simply a blur of color.

About five to ten minutes later though, they were interrupted, by Sango's _other_ quests.

Quite _rudely_, actually.

"Yo, Sango, where the heck have you been? I'm starving. And who the heck is that?!" A rough voice floated, or more like _crashed_ to the two friends, during there match.

Instantly, they both froze.

Sango was upside down, and in a head lock, and Kagome had just recently been tripped.

There, standing were probably the most handsome men anyone could _ever_ **hope** to see.

The one who'd yelled out, had his arms crossed, and his mouth still open from his previous yell, except now his eyes were as big as his mouth. His hair was silver, and he had golden eyes.

Another had rose red hair, and emerald eyes, that seemed to look right through you, should you look long enough into them.

The last four had black hair, one wearing it in a low ponytail and had violet eyes, one had it in a high ponytail with blue eyes, one with slicked black hair and brown eyes, and the last had it spiked up, and he had red eyes.

Men. They were **all** men. All **_demon_** men.

Kagome pulled away, and stood to her full height. Around men, she had to be tough, and even on Sango's birthday, there was no exception to that rule.

"Sango, why didn't you **tell** me there were going to be only men at this party?!" Kagome growled angrily.

Sango, who'd been confused a moment before, now understood. A terrible thing had happened to Kagome when they were younger, and because of it, Kagome no longer trusted men.

"Uh, yeah, about that, um... sorry?" Sango tried to ease the tension, with a less than decent remark.

Sending another glare to her friend, Kagome focused her entire attention on the new comers.

Stiffly, Kagome bowed her head, and was almost immediately back on her guard. "Good day, my name is Higurashi, Kagome. Pleased to meet you."

All the boys mumbled something akin to: "Hi my name's..., or Yo, name's..., or good evening miss, I am...," and once she even got a: "Lovely maiden, I am Miroku, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" The boy who said that was currently unconscious, thanks to quite a few fists hitting him, including Sango's.

Once again, Kagome bowed, and, walking strait past them, entered Sango's hut. Once inside, Kagome found a good and a bad fact. Good, there were two more girls in there, named Rin, and Ayame, and Bad, there were two more boys talking to them. Kagome didn't know either of them. One had bright orange hair, and the other had the same features as the boy who yelled outside, except this boy was much, much handsomer, which was saying something.

Everyone turned to her when she entered, the boys' eyes widening ever so slightly, especially the one that looked like that rude boy outside.

Kagome growled low when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

HAHAHAHA! CLIFFE!!!!


End file.
